


Hetalia x reader Atlantis lost and found? - Xenafey - Wattpad

by Xenafey



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Funny, Manga, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafey/pseuds/Xenafey





	1. Chapter 1

"Atlantis my sweet child promise me you won't go looking for your mother or father till you turn 17 we came down for a reason and you will know with in time. Just promise me (y,n), and when you do give your name to someone you know you will trust-ATLANTIS GET AWAY FROM THE RAY GU-don't point it at me!" The me from the past just smiled and put the gun down slowly and hugged my grandmother.

"Yes Grammy, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi feel free to tell me what to do next I want your opinion on who you want to meet first and if you want supernatural powers because i mean who doesn't! So comment any time!!

Xenafey🏹


	2. Stars

(Y/N) prov "Ready the engines, start the stablizers and prepare for lift off!" I ordered the engineers, in Atlantean, that have been working on this project for years. Everyone on Atlantis was waiting for this day to come. We would finally reach the surface and I would meet my mother. My grandmother told me she was the galaxy it's self and her father was the sky. My father wa rarely ever mentioned in conversations. My grandmother was the heart of the country and soon she expanded so I took over as country I was only an infaint when I was born and my mother told her to keep me safe until I was 17 the Atlantean age of adult hood. She raised me as her own and as my history grew so did I. I felt my country rumble a little as we lifted off the sea floor. We floated up. I could hear everyone one cheering as we lifted off the ground. Soon we crash up on to the surface I neared shouting and laughter coming from out side then I heared gasping I saw light floating in the sky they glistened and some even moved. I stood on a balcony that gazed out into a garden. I stood in awe as I watch them. "Attlantis I see you have found the stars of the night sky beautiful isn't it?"my grandmother stood behind me smiling like no tomorrow. "No grandmother,"I said." it's magnificent." The we saw the sun rize into the sky reflecting into the waters. Some how I felt I...... I was home. "My people we have reached the surface no let us celebrate!" Cheering came from all around as music started people danced, ate, and drank as the sky turned blue. My (h/c) with a white streak fluttered as we danced my (f/c) bell sleeve shirt that went down to my knees and black leggings felt a cool breeze my silver sandals allowing the rhythm to gide my feet as we danced to our new freedom.


	3. Th world meeting

(Y/N) prov.

Grandmother told me of the world meeting. She said that I had to go to it in order to tell everyone that we have returned. It was being held in a place called Russia. It was cold and the first thing I saw was white sheeting the ground it was cold and it glittered like the stars. Grandmother led me to a building that was covered in the white stuff. Then I remembered. One of my first memories. It was snow. Mother told me this. The only memory I have of her I still can't remember what she looked like though but it was snow. As we entered the building and walked towards the sound of chattering, We were greeted by a man with violet eyes and an off set smile his hair was as white as the snow out side." I am Russia, you are here for the world meeting,da?" We nodded our heads. "My name is Atlantis country of the lost city, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr.Russia." His smile fluttered as he looked me up and down. He said nothing as he walked toward a large door and walked in side wow followed suit and walked in. The crowed gasped as they saw me and my grandmother. Than a man came leaping out of the people he was tall had a few scars brown hair and matching eyes.

"Atlantisa! You-a came back!" This man I recognized to be Rome from what I heard he was grandmothers best friend. But before Rome could touch her the old woman stil holding her 20 years on her skin pointed her middle and and pointer finger and folded the rest down and hit him on the top of the head. Rome rubbed his head. Then when he saw me he shot up and hugged me.

"It-a Atlantis you were a bambino last I saw of you! Now your a pretty bella." 

Then the whole room suddenly shouted all at once. 

"THAT'S ATLANTIS!!!!"

\----------

Hi Xenafey here just glad to tell you that that won't be the last of Russia.

The story will continue next


	4. Meeting new people

Rome had two grandsons who were exact opposites the one one named Italy kept his eyes closed and smiled a lot, he was more giddy and happy than anyone I have ever met. And his twin.....well he cursed a lot and some of which my grandmother covered my ears for as he cussed at his grandfather the both looked alittle like their grandpa but their hair was a lighter brown. The meeting was delayed due to our sudden arrival. Many countries come to greet me and my grandmother, but I couldn't catch the name of all of them. A loud one with baby blue eyes and a cowlick was the first of many to get me.

"YO DUDETTE! IM THE HERO AMERICA WELCOME BACK TO THE TOP SIDE." He gave me a smack on the the back giving me the grin of a madman.

"Thank you Mr.America but please don't shout while you are talking it could interrupt someone who is already talking." The American only laughed as a few more came to greet me. Than it turned into a crowd as l looked to my grandmother for help she was to busy talking to what looked like older countries.

This was going to be a looooooong day.

 

After the meeting was finally adjourned it was decided that I would stay with the Italy twins while grandmother went to set up paper work she neither let me see or touch. Italy helped me to my room as well as helping me unpack the grave me a spare room right down the hall from theirs. Romano made pizza for dinner. We shared details of our selves. The man named Germany was over having dinner with us as well as the reserved one named Japan. And Romano brought down a mustache but failed at humiliating any one but him self. Then I thought this place might not be so bad after all.


	5. the Italians and the Russian

(y/n) prov.

i woke up to excessive cursing from down below my room.

" you idiota you know now-a we have to go-a to russia's place! All because-a you couldn't say-a no to a lunch-a invitations."

"I'm-a sorry but he was-a glaring at-a me and-a smiling-"

"No excuses, now-a we have to tell ancient Atlantis-a to cut bella's trip-a short."

"Or you could take me with you." I said standing in the doorway at the top of the stairs. they stared at me wide eyed. I was dressed in a lose (f/c) bell sleeved shirt that came down just above my knees, i had a pair of black leggings that had studs of silvers and gold. Along with a pair of black boots. Their eyes followed me as I walked up next to Italy

"You-a wren't invited Bella-" Italy interrupted him.

"Fratello that's-a not exactly true." Besides the two in his hands he dug out a another invite with my name on it.

"Why didn't you-a tell me you ********* ****"

I sweat dropped as Italy hid behind me scared apologizing to his brother while he cussed him out. In the end I ended up going to Russia's with the two.

Time skip(Because I refuse to type what Romano called his brother on the ride over.)

I stood out side of a grand mansion which was surrounded by thick blankets of snow. The two Italians stood shivering saying it was cold (mostly Romano) while i stood unfazed by the winter wind. I knocked on the the door and it quickly opened reveling a smiling Russia. There was that weird thing around him again. Italy and Romano hid behind me as soon as he saw him. I held my hand out to him.

"Zenmalo Russia! How are you to day?" He hesitated for a moment before taking my hand.

"I am good thank you very much Atlantis." He shook firmly but winced after I returned the grip. "Very strong grip but your hurting my hand."

"Eh I am?" I let go of his hand. "So very sorry Russia! Please forgive me!" I bowed my head. "I forget my own strength times." I lifted my head back up and smiled. I saw red form on his face. 

"No problem we will start dinner soon come in,da?"

I walked in and the brother trailed in behind me.

———————-

After an amusing dinner was silent his house was empty except for our bosses who beat us to the house. Talked no stop business my boss, Kattala, lead most of the conversation in though I kept quiet. I gasped at the dish and saw brown on top of noodles.

"Russia what is this?" I said picking up the strange thing with my fork. He gave me a weird look.

"Beef, it comes a cow." Even the Italians looked at me oddly.

I cocked my head to the side. "What's a cow?" They all sweat dropped.

"Just eat it. You will like it." Russia went back to eating. I took a bite it was good. My eyes twinkled as I politely ate more of it. I swear I saw Russia smile and I didn't feel that strange thing that usually came off him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as we came home from Russia's the it Italians showed me a picture of a cow. Then Romano teased me the rest of the night before going to sleep.

=========


	6. Special: Grandma Atlantis & Grandpa Rome

My grandma. Was. Drunk..then again so was Rome they came home fighting about who's grandchildren were the best. They drunkly started talking about..our.....bodies.

"My grandsons has great Abbs." Rome slurred his words. While my grandmother clicked her tongue.

"I hope they know we can hear them." The Italians nodded the faces flush from the other unspeakable things their grandpa said. We were sitting in the kitchen avoiding them as them as the 'duked' it out. We having some lemonade I had made earlier and talking about 

"Well mine has boooobs!" My grandmother shouted for the world to hear. I spit out my drink and I felt my face redden from her sudden out burst.

Rome laughed fulled heartedly"You win!" Then they both laughed.

Romano snickered his face still red. Italy, I can't really tell, he's always smiling.

"Shut it tomato face, your grandpa is saying things about you too."

The rest of the evening was unspeakable. Until the passed out finally .


	7. The world meeting

Grandmother told me of the world meeting. She said that I had to go to it in order to tell everyone that we have returned. It was being held in a place called Russia. It was cold and the first thing I saw was white sheeting the ground it was cold and it glittered like the stars. Grandmother led me to a building that was covered in the white stuff. Then I remembered. One of my first memories. It was snow. Mother told me this. The only memory I have of her I still can't remember what she looked like though but it was snow. As we entered the building and walked towards the sound of chattering, We were greeted by a man with violet eyes and an off set smile his hair was as white as the snow out side." I am Russia, you are here for the world meeting,da?" We nodded our heads. "My name is Atlantis country of the lost city, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr.Russia." His smile fluttered as he looked me up and down. He said nothing as he walked toward a large door and walked in side wow followed suit and walked in. The crowed gasped as they saw me and my grandmother. Than a man came leaping out of the people he was tall had a few scars brown hair and matching eyes.

"Atlantisa! You-a came back!" This man I recognized to be Rome from what I heard he was grandmothers best friend. But before Rome could touch her the old woman stil holding her 20 years on her skin pointed her middle and and pointer finger and folded the rest down and hit him on the top of the head. Rome rubbed his head. Then when he saw me he shot up and hugged me.

"It-a Atlantis you were a bambino last I saw of you! Now your a pretty bella." 

Then the whole room suddenly shouted all at once. 

"THAT'S ATLANTIS!!!!"


	8. Meeting new people

Rome had two grandsons who were exact opposites the one one named Italy kept his eyes closed and smiled a lot, he was more giddy and happy than anyone I have ever met. And his twin.....well he cursed a lot and some of which my grandmother covered my ears for as he cussed at his grandfather the both looked alittle like their grandpa but their hair was a lighter brown. The meeting was delayed due to our sudden arrival. Many countries come to greet me and my grandmother, but I couldn't catch the name of all of them. A loud one with baby blue eyes and a cowlick was the first of many to get me.

"YO DUDETTE! IM THE HERO AMERICA WELCOME BACK TO THE TOP SIDE." He gave me a smack on the the back giving me the grin of a madman.

"Thank you Mr.America but please don't shout while you are talking it could interrupt someone who is already talking." The American only laughed as a few more came to greet me. Than it turned into a crowd as l looked to my grandmother for help she was to busy talking to what looked like older countries.

This was going to be a looooooong day.

 

After the meeting was finally adjourned it was decided that I would stay with the Italy twins while grandmother went to set up paper work she neither let me see or touch. Italy helped me to my room as well as helping me unpack the grave me a spare room right down the hall from theirs. Romano made pizza for dinner. We shared details of our selves. The man named Germany was over having dinner with us as well as the reserved one named Japan. And Romano brought down a mustache but failed at humiliating any one but him self. Then I thought this place might not be so bad after all.


	9. The Italians and the Russian

(y/n) prov.

i woke up to excessive cursing from down below my room.

" you idiota you know now-a we have to go-a to russia's place! All because-a you couldn't say-a no to a lunch-a invitations."

"I'm-a sorry but he was-a glaring at-a me and-a smiling-"

"No excuses, now-a we have to tell ancient Atlantis-a to cut bella's trip-a short."

"Or you could take me with you." I said standing in the doorway at the top of the stairs. they stared at me wide eyed. I was dressed in a lose (f/c) bell sleeved shirt that came down just above my knees, i had a pair of black leggings that had studs of silvers and gold. Along with a pair of black boots. Their eyes followed me as I walked up next to Italy

"You-a wren't invited Bella-" Italy interrupted him.

"Fratello that's-a not exactly true." Besides the two in his hands he dug out a another invite with my name on it.

"Why didn't you-a tell me you ********* ****"

I sweat dropped as Italy hid behind me scared apologizing to his brother while he cussed him out. In the end I ended up going to Russia's with the two.

Time skip(Because I refuse to type what Romano called his brother on the ride over.)

I stood out side of a grand mansion which was surrounded by thick blankets of snow. The two Italians stood shivering saying it was cold (mostly Romano) while i stood unfazed by the winter wind. I knocked on the the door and it quickly opened reveling a smiling Russia. There was that weird thing around him again. Italy and Romano hid behind me as soon as he saw him. I held my hand out to him.

"Zenmalo Russia! How are you to day?" He hesitated for a moment before taking my hand.

"I am good thank you very much Atlantis." He shook firmly but winced after I returned the grip. "Very strong grip but your hurting my hand."

"Eh I am?" I let go of his hand. "So very sorry Russia! Please forgive me!" I bowed my head. "I forget my own strength times." I lifted my head back up and smiled. I saw red form on his face. 

"No problem we will start dinner soon come in,da?"

I walked in and the brother trailed in behind me.

———————-

After an amusing dinner was silent his house was empty except for our bosses who beat us to the house. Talked no stop business my boss, Kattala, lead most of the conversation in though I kept quiet. I gasped at the dish and saw brown on top of noodles.

"Russia what is this?" I said picking up the strange thing with my fork. He gave me a weird look.

"Beef, it comes a cow." Even the Italians looked at me oddly.

I cocked my head to the side. "What's a cow?" They all sweat dropped.

"Just eat it. You will like it." Russia went back to eating. I took a bite it was good. My eyes twinkled as I politely ate more of it. I swear I saw Russia smile and I didn't feel that strange thing that usually came off him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as we came home from Russia's the it Italians showed me a picture of a cow. Then Romano teased me the rest of the night before going to sleep.


End file.
